Waiting for you
by Red-Chan
Summary: Goku has died after fighting with cell and has left his mate Vegeta behind what happends when he gets 24 hours on Earth? YAOI SONG FIC!


Waiting for you.  
  
Chapter one: The beginning.  
  
Warning this is a YAOI!  
  
Disclaimer: "." ::Twitch:: Do I have to say it? What will you do if I don't say it? Will you KILL me? Or will you just say: Hey put a disclaimer on that! You don't own DBZ. And then I would have to say: No you idiot I don't I just didn't want to say it! Oh damn. You bastards. You made me say it..  
  
___________________  
  
Goku Stood quietly in mid-air and looked down to Vegeta's gravity chamber. Sighing he let another tear fall. Under different circumstances he would go to his prince, take him into his arms and show him how much he missed him. Then they could be together. but with the small fact of him being dead again he couldn't even touch Vegeta- not to mention the prince not being able to see him. Because of his sacrifice while fighting cell Goku could never again hold his mate.  
  
~Oceans apart, day after day. And I slowly go insane.~  
  
Longing to go down there, to Vegeta, Goku turned and started to fly away.  
  
"What? Not even a hello? I expected more from you Kakarotto." Vegeta stood in front of Goku, his arms crossed and a sad frown across his face.  
  
"Geta I-" Goku was so surprised. "But how?! Yemma said you guys wouldn't be able to see me!"  
  
"Surprise Koi." Vegeta whispered. "Yemma believed it was in your best interest to come home. Even if it is only for a day."  
  
Goku looked to his love in disbelief.  
  
"24 hours Kaka." Vegeta continued. "Then you get to go back to forgetting about us down here."  
  
~I hear your voice, on the line. But it doesn't stop the pain.~  
  
The prince smirked and hovered over to Goku. The two embraced in a quick motion. There mouths pressed and there bodies melting against each others. Goku's hand sank into Vegeta's fire-like hair and deepened the kiss. He moans as the princes legs wrap around his waist. They pull back to breath and look into each other's eyes.  
  
"Tell me this isn't a dream Geta. This can't be a dream."  
  
"This is no dream Kakarotto. Even if this bit of reality will not last."  
  
~If I see you next to never. How can we say forever?~  
  
"Just be with me Kaka. For now."  
  
The two saiyan's locked lips once more, tears in both set of eyes. Then, with hands linked, Goku used his instant transmission to bring them to a secluded area. A small stream was heard in the distance and trees towered around them.  
  
Again they met in a feverish attempt to become one. And with ease they removed their cloths.  
  
~ Wherever you go, what ever you do; I will be right here waiting for you~  
  
Both naked, Goku took Vegeta into his arms and lowered his love to the ground. Smiling he moved his hands down the tone compact body he knew so well.  
  
Vegeta moaned and arched up to the exploring hands, breathing deep in anticipation. His Kaka, he thought breathlessly, I have you again. He reached up for the younger saiyan and fit there bodies together.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku moaned as the prince trailed his fingers along the taller saiyan's rump.  
  
Vegeta smirked and pressed deeply onto Goku's tail spot. Delighted to hear the pleasurable groan from his koi.  
  
~Whatever it takes or how my heart brakes. I will be right here waiting for you.~  
  
Goku, who was heavily distraught, lifted his prince by the hips and slowly eased his throbbing member into Vegeta.  
  
Crying out he fisted his hands into Goku's hair. "Kakarot!"  
  
"Oh Kami Vegeta." His eyes rolled in pleasure and pain.  
  
"Kami be damned Kakarot." He looked into his koi's eyes.  
  
Bringing his lips to the scar near Vegeta's neck Goku began to purr as he thrust in an out.  
  
~I took for granted, all the times I thought would last somehow.~  
  
After hours of making love, eating, and repeating the process a couple of times the two saiyan's lay breathlessly on the forest floor. The waxing moon high above them.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." Goku whispered. "For getting King Yemma to do this."  
  
The prince said nothing and curled next to his Koi.  
  
"Its not enough." He kissed the older saiyan's ear.  
  
Still Vegeta said nothing. Tears rolling from his eyes, knowing his love was to leave him once more.. And soon..  
  
~I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. But I can't get near you now~  
  
"Take me with you Kakarot." He whispered.  
  
"I can't Vegeta, you know that." Goku turned the smaller saiyan over in his arms." And being dead isn't all its cracked up to be."  
  
"Then why? Why did you stay gone when Shenron could have brought you back Kakarotto!"  
  
"Vegeta.."  
  
"And don't give me that crap about hurting everyone. Or the fucking: Everyone wants me dead, and I'll just put you all in danger- shit with me. Damn you Kakarot. We're mates, you and I, you are suppose to be alive, and with me."  
  
"But Geta."  
  
~Wherever you go, what ever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart brakes, I will be right here waiting for you.~  
  
"Kakarot." Vegeta's eyes flare with anger. "How long?"  
  
"How long what Vegeta?"  
  
"How long have you known that you do not love me?"  
  
"WHA!?" I love you Vegeta!"  
  
"Do you? Is that why you stay away when we, as mates, should be together?"  
  
~I wonder how we can survive, this romance~  
  
"I do love you." Goku pleaded. Knowing it was truth in his heart. He loved Vegeta. Would do anything for the prince. "More then anything Vegeta. You have to believe me."  
  
"Then why don't you want to be with me?"  
  
"I do Vegeta, so much. Its so hard, watching you everyday- you train you eat. And I watch you sleep. Everything Vegeta."  
  
~But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance.~  
  
Tears were in both saiyan's eyes. They held each other close as Goku mumbled incoherently. "Everything, I watch you Vegeta and wish I never chose to stay dead. I wish I was able to train with you and eat with you and sleep with you in my arms."  
  
~Oh can't you see it baby? You have me going crazy.~  
  
"Damn you Kakarot."  
  
"And being with you now Geta. It means so much."  
  
"Damn you." Vegeta pushed Goku to the ground. Kissing the man.  
  
Goku started to hum and cuddled the great prince Vegeta.  
  
"What is that?" Vegeta asked, panicked because Goku began to fade away.  
  
"Wherever you go, whatever you do- I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes or how my heart brakes. I will be right here waiting for you. "Goku sang softly, and kissed Vegeta. "Good bye Vegeta. My Geta.. I love you..'  
  
"I love you Kakarot." And Vegeta stood silently in the clearing as Goku disappeared into the growing sunlight.  
  
~Waiting for you.~ 


End file.
